It's a Dominance thing
by AddienaTheBlueSpirit
Summary: A Jun wants to know what it's like...Pierre has to teach him...  Jun/Pierre
1. Chapter 1

_**It's a Dominance Thing**_

_**A story between Jun and Pierre **_

_**By Redhead Fetish**_

**"See? This is how you do it, Jun. Make sure you don't embarrass yourself, or I'll never let you live it down. Got it?" Pierre leaned back and showed Jun the newly fixed super spy com unit they had been fiddling around with. Holding it up, Pierre hit the switch and turned the dial slowly. Jun couldn't help but stare at his roommates' muscular frame and manly stance. He watched intently the face that was so focused until, Pierre found the frequency he wanted. "Aha! Listen and learn!"**

** The sounds of confidential girl talk drifted clearly through the tiny speakers. Jun tried to listen, but he couldn't focus. 'Pierre really is a man's man. I wonder if I could talk him into showing me a few pointers around the bedroom...' Startled and a little hot at his thoughts, Jun prayed that Pierre couldn't see him blush.**

** Meanwhile, Pierre was having the same mental struggle as his teammate. 'God, he's so small! Is he that size everywhere? I mean, could this little whelp actually be **_**bigger **_**then he lets on? I don't know why, but I gotta know. I'll die if I don't!' Clearing his throat, Pierre got Jun's attention.**

** "What is it, Pierre?" Jun looked at his handsome friend with a slight thrill that ran all the way down his spine.**

** "Jun, I gotta ask you something. But I don't want you to freak out or look at me funny as long as we're roommates, you got that?" Pierre turned off the little com unit and made sure the door was closed and locked. Jun sat on the bed, nervous as to what was going on.**

** "Ok, Pierre, but I can't let you ask your question until I ask you mine. But the same rule applies to you as it does to me. K?" Jun looked rather abashed at what he was about to ask. Pierre nodded as he sat down next to him. Very close, mind you. "Pierre, are you...um..." Jun tapped his fore fingers together nervously. **

** "Jun Lee, just ask it!" Pierre snapped.**

** "Pierre, are you **_**big**_** and would you do it with a guy?" Jun blurted it out. It was out there, although he hadn't really wanted to say it quite like that.**

** Pierre blinked at this sudden question. Half of it was what he had wanted to ask, but the other part...? Would he do IT with a guy? "Well, Jun... I'm not exactly sure what to say to that," He watched as Jun blushed deeper and put his head down to try and hide it. **

"**Oh, well... it was just a question, Pierre. That's all, really. You don't have to answer it. In fact, forget I ever asked it!" Jun hid behind his glasses, but to Pierre he looked kinda disappointed.**

** As he started for the door, Jun felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders and chest. "Hold up there, Jun. You know a question like that deserves an answer. And I think the best way to answer the first part would be to do the second part. We only live once, so..." Pierre practically threw Jun onto the bed.**

** Jun found himself suddenly pinned and looking up into Pierre's' hazel eyes. A flash of memory and Jun found himself again. With a grunt and a twist, he pinned Pierre the way he had been taught. "Nice grip you got, Jun. But the question is, can you keep it?" Pierre grinned like the Devil as he started to work at their belt buckles. "All you need off as a guy," he instructed as he worked. "... Are your pants, and not even all the way!"**

** Jun remembered his first merge; how good it felt and how nothing could top it in the "feel good department". As Pierre shoved it in again and again... and again and again... Jun thought to himself between girlish shrieks, 'This is WAY better then merging!' **

** Pierre was enjoying himself as well. He'd never done it with a guy before, but he definitely liked the feeling as he nailed Jun again and again and... Well, I'm sure you get the picture. **

** "Pierre! Oh, my God... PIERRE!" Jun yelled out shrilly as Pierre stuck him again. **

** "Yes, yes... I'm too good for you, am I? Well, let's try something a little less...painful, is it?" Jun was barely able to nod; he was so drunk off this feeling he was getting. Pierre changed tactics and went for sweet spots instead. Post foreplay, if you will. **

~I'm not going to go into the details, since my co-writer goes into heated convulsions whenever she reads anything more descriptive than this. I hate to cut this story short... so, to amuse myself further, I'll give it a totally screwed up ending. That pun was totally intended there. ~

"**Uh... Jun? Are you in here? **_**Alone**_**?" Tsagumi whispered softly as she pushed open the door. She had seen Apollo sneak into the cafeteria a little after noon, and had also seen him making heated glances at Silvia. That gave her an idea on what those two had been doing last night. Or should we say "WHOM"?**

**She hadn't seen Pierre at all that day, and she didn't wanna walk in on anyone changing clothes or anything. Tsagumi had wanted to take her friendship with Jun to the next level. The first step would be seeing each other alone with no one else around. Thinking this, Tsagumi opened the dorm door. **

**As she stepped inside, she stopped short. There, on the same bed, were two figures wrapped in each other's arms. They were both completely asleep, and Tsagumi thought it must be Pierre and one of the lady Elements. She was half right. **

**Tsagumi turned to leave, but she spotted a familiar bracelet dangling off of the slender wrist. 'That's Jun's bracelet. He never takes it off!' That's when she looked and saw that the two sleeping off their mad love wasn't Jun or Pierre with someone else. It was Jun and Pierre. It was Jun and Pierre TOGETHER. **

"**Oh, my God!" Tsagumi gasped silently. She couldn't stand being in that room for a second longer then she had to be. Spinning around, she jumped back through the door as quiet as the wind. As the door shut, Tsagumi hung her head in sadness. "Damn..." she muttered.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Techno Attraction **_

_**A story about Jun and Tsugumi**_

_**By Redhead Fetish**_

** "Hey, Tsagumi! Wait up, will ya?" Jun Lee ran up to her with a smile on his face and a present in his hand. "I got something for you, Tsagumi. I think you're gonna... Tsagumi? You Ok? You look kinda pale,"**

** Unknown to Jun, Tsagumi had walked in on him and Pierre while they were sleeping... together, that is. No clothes, no under clothes (as far as Tsagumi knew), and nothing stopping them from being so inter-twined so that you couldn't see any space between them; it was straight up skin on skin. But Jun didn't know that Tsagumi knew. Only she knew.**

** "What? No, I'm fine. How did you sleep the other night?" Tsagumi wanted to add, 'Was what I saw what you normally do, was that a one night experiment or was it all a mistake?' But she held her tongue.**

** "Oh, I slept fine. Apollo wasn't in, so it was kind of quiet,"**

"**...Kind of?" Tsagumi squeaked.**

"**Yeah, but that's nothing. I got a present for you and I really think you'll like it. Will you meet me after dark in the main labyrinth downstairs?" His eyes were so bright...**

"**Sure, Jun. I'll see you there,"**

"**Jun? What is all this?" Candles and roses. Red roses, vibrant and full bodied. Like someone poured the blood of angels onto a soft mattress. Jun was waiting for her with a shy smile.**

"**I really like you, Tsagumi. I think our friendship could be something more... Don't you?" Tsagumi let herself be led to the bed. She let herself be laid down with soft kisses and murmured whispers and promises of forever. She let herself give in to his love.**

"**Wait, Jun... there's something I have to ask you." Jun had been unlatching her bra when she stopped him. He only had one snap to go.**

"**What is it, Tsagumi? Don't you want this?" Jun looked truly puzzled. **

"**The other night... Jun, the other night I saw you and Pierre in bed together,"**

**Jun felt his heart stop beating as her words sank in. "What did you see, Tsagumi?" He asked slowly.**

"**I'm not sure, but I want to know: Was that a mistake or was that for real?" Jun gazed into her eyes for a long time. 'He loves me,' she thought to herself. 'Either he loves me or he's trying to figure out a lie that I'll believe. What are you thinking, Jun Lee?'**

'**What can I say? It was a mistake, wasn't it? I could lie to her, but I don't want to. I... I love her too much to lie to her,' Jun spoke his next words softly; "It was a mistake that I'm glad I made, because it showed me where I really stand with myself... and with you."**

**Tsagumi closed her eyes in silent appreciation. Looking at him, she pulled him close to her in a long kiss. She felt her bra tighten slightly, then fall away from her body. As she pushed him back, she pulled it off and threw it aside. She **

**She felt Jun run his fingers through her hair, slide down the back of her neck onto her spine, wrap around her and pull her closer. She wanted this, and they both knew it. "Jun..." she murmured as she felt his hands gently, then more firmly, grasp her breasts and squeeze. **

**Running her hands through his hair and down his chest, Tsagumi felt him shake a little as her fingers brushed lower then she had intended. "You like that, huh?" she whispered as she reached down with a purpose: to make him want more.**

"**Tsa-Tsa-Tsagumiiiiii..." Jun wailed as she rocked back and forth on his stomach, kneading his chest and abs with nimble fingers. She was close to reaching the one spot that would risk everything they knew of.**

"**Jun?... JUN!" Tsagumi hadn't expected him to grab her and just impale her on himself. She hadn't expected that at all, but she loved it. She loved the feeling, she loved him, and she loved it all. She just... loved everything around her, in her, coursing through her. And so did Jun.**

~ Now, we reach that point where you all go, "I'm so hot, I can't breathe, it's too much for me to handle, and I just gotta get screwed RIGHT NOW!" Well, that might be some of you. For sure, my Co-Writer is probably trying to cool off with ice cubes. I don't blame her. I had erotic dreams and I just wrote it! However, I might go and jump this guy I know... maybe. First let's finish up this story so we can cool off for the next one, savvy? ~

**The two of them enjoyed themselves that night. Pierre didn't, though. "I think I'll go nail Chloe," he mused. Guess what happens next! **


End file.
